1x10 Handlung: Agrabah (Vergangenheit)
Agrabah (Vergangenheit): Szene 01: Gasthaus/ Innnen (Cyrus spielt mit ein paar Fremden Karten. Seine Brüder, Taj und Rafi sehen ihrem Bruder beim spielen zu.) Cyrus: '„Ich passe.“ '''Kartenspieler 1: '„Eine Karte.“ 'Kartenspieler 2: '„Ich passe.“ (Cyrus legt einen goldenen Kompass auf den Spieltisch.) 'Kartenspieler 1: '„Was machst du da?“ 'Cyrus: '„Den Einsatz erhöhen.“ 'Kartenspieler 2: '„Mit einem Kompass?“ 'Cyrus: '„Das ist ein goldener Kompass mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Er bringt dich zu allem was du in deinem Leben verloren hast und wiederfinden willst. In deinem Fall vielleicht ne'n Stück Seife. Wie sieht's aus meine Herren? Wollt ihr aussteigen?“ 'Taj: '(flüstert.) „Es ist genug Bruder. Man sollte aufhören wenn's am schönsten ist.“ 'Cyrus: '(flüstert.) „Egal aufhören bleibt aufhören du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Vertrau mir.“ 'Kartenspieler 1: '„Ich erhöhe.“ (Cyrus macht es spannend. Dann legt er gekonnt die Karten auf den Tisch.) 'Cyrus: '„Gewonnen.“ (lacht.) 'Kartenspieler 1: '„VERFLUCHT! (haut auf den Tisch, springt auf.) MIESER HUND BETRÜGST!“ 'Cyrus: '(ruhig) „Das wird schwer zu beweisen jetzt wo du alle Karten durcheinander gebracht hast. Viel Glück für's nächste mal." (Cyrus will nach einem Schein greifen. '' Kartenspieler 1 stellt seine Fuß auf seine Hand. Er will ihn verprügeln. ''Der Wirt geht dazwischen.) 'Wirt: '„Hheyeyeyeye! Genug, genug. Los! Verschwindet.“ '''Kartenspieler 1: „Dafür bezahlt ihr.“ Cyrus: '„Nicht so viel wie du. (''Die Kartenspieler gehen sauer davon.) Tja das hätten wir geklärt. Machier für euch alle.“ (Die Gäste jubeln.) '''Szene 02: Cyrus Zuhause / außen/ nachts (lachend gehen die Brüder durch die Wüste.) Rafi: '„Ich kann dein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Nur du kannst so oft nacheinander so en' gutes Blatt haben.“ '''Cyrus: '„Nein nicht mal ich.“ 'Taj: '„Er hat getrickst.“ 'Cyrus: '„Komm schon Bruder man nennt es nur tricksen wenn man erwischt wird. Und wenn nicht nennt mann's einfach nur Glück.“ 'Taj: '„Eines Tages wird dein Glück dich verlassen Cyrus. Dann musst du nehmen was das Leben dir gibt.“ (In der ferne sehen sie wie die zwei Kartenspieler, neben Cyrus zu Hause - auf ihre Pferde steigen und davon reiten.) 'Rafi: '„Was wollen die bei uns zuhause.“ 'Cyrus: '„Weiß ich nicht. Gib mir dein Messer.“ 'Kartenspieler 1: '„Hüa, Hüa, Hüa.“ (Die Kartenspieler reiten davon. Cyrus und seine Brüder sehen ihnen nach. Plötzlich beginnt ihr zu hause zu brennen.) 'Rafi: '„Cyrus! Mutter ist im Haus.“ 'Cyrus: '„Mama. Mama!“ (Sie rennen auf das brennende Gebäude zu.) (Einspielung des Intro.) 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 07: Haus der Heilerin / Innen I Heilerin: '„Deine Seele und dein Körper...“ '''Taj: '„Du glaubst dieser Wunderbrunnen kann Maman retten?“ 'Cyrus: '„Ich hab ihn noch nie selbst gesehen aber Geschichten gehört. Sein Wasser soll magische Fähigkeiten haben." 'Rafi: '„Magische Fähigkeiten?“ 'Cyrus: '„Der Legende nach macht es einen feigen Mann mutig, einen geizigen Mann großzügig und einen kranken gesund. Es ist unsere einzige Weg um Mama zu retten.“ '''Taj:„Ist er weit weg?“ Cyrus: '„Einen Tag. Wenn wir uns beeilen vielleicht.“ '''Taj: '„Die Heilerin sagt ihr bleibt vielleicht kein Tag.“ 'Cyrus: '„Dann siehst du lieber zu wie sie stirbt anstatt zu kämpfen?“ 'Taj: '„Nein natürlich nicht. Aber was wenn die Legenden lügen? Was wenn wir weg sind und sie allein stirbt?“ 'Cyrus: '„Wir müssen aber irgendwas tun.“ 'Taj: '„Dich trifft keine Schuld Cyrus. Du wusstest nicht...“ 'Cyrus: '„Der Weg zum Brunnen ist gefährlich, drei Männer haben mehr Chancen als einer aber wenn ihr es nicht riskieren wollt gehe ich allein.“ 'Taj: '„Ich bin ihr erstgeborener. Wenn es einer tun muss dann ich.“ 'Cyrus: '„Dann tragen wir die bürde gemeinsam Brüder. Wir reiten schnell und lassen uns nicht aufhalten.“ 'Agrabah (''Vergangenheit): Szene 13: Wunschbrunnen (Cyrus, Taj und Rafi haben den Wunderbrunnen erreicht.) Cyrus: „Das hier muss es sein.“ Raj: "Wie viel sollen wir mitnehmen?“ Cyrus: „Soviel wir können.“ (Die tauche ihre Trinkschläuche in das '' Becken. Plötzlich schießt eine Hand aus dem Wasser hervor. Die Brüder schrecken zurück. Wie auf einer Plattform taucht eine schon ziemlich tot aussehende Frau aus den fluten herauf. Sie trägt eine weißes Gewand grüne Haut und filzige Harre.)'' Nyx: ''' „Ich Nyx. Wächterin des Wunderbrunnens. Wer wagt es meinen Schlummer zu stören?“ '''Cyrus: „Ich bin Cyrus. Und das sind meine Brüder, wir kommen unserer Mutter wegen.“ (Nyx sieht sie wachsam an, schließt die Augen konzentriert sich.) Nyx: ''' „Eure Mutter, sie hat schlimmer Verbrennungen.“ '''Cyrus: „Ja.“ Nyx: ''' „Sie hat schmerzen.“ '''Cyrus: „Weshalb wir hergekommen sind. Wir hörten dein Wasser besäße Magische Fähigkeiten die unsere, Mutter heilen könnten.“ Nyx: ''' „Mein Wasser vermag nur jene zu heilen deren Schicksal noch geschrieben werden muss. Aber das Schicksal eurer Mutter ist bereits besiegelt. Sie wird sterben.“ '''Cyrus: „Nein. Du musst dich irren.“ Nyx: ''' „Ich bedaure euren Kummer. Aber dieses Wasser ist nicht für euch bestimmt.“ '''Cyrus: „Warum muss sie wegen meines Fehlers sterben? Antworte mir.“ Nyx: ' „Gib das Wasser wieder zurück. Oder bezahlt den Preis.“ (''Die Wächterin taucht wieder ab. Cyrus will gehen.) '''Taj: „Wo willst du hin?“ Cyrus: „Nach Hause.“ Taj: „Mit dem Wasser? Hast du ihr nicht zugehört?“ Cyrus: „Das war nur eine Warnung.“ Taj: „Mit falschen Karten tricksen ist eine Sache, das Schicksal betrügen eine ganz andere.“ Cyrus: „Wir haben keine Wahl. Wir können nur kämpfen oder aufgeben mutig oder feige sein. Ich habe mich entschieden. Aber hast du das auch? Ich kann und werde Mutter nicht für meinen Fehler sterben lassen. Das war nicht ihr Schicksal das war meine Schuld. Und dieses Wasser ist die einzige Möglichkeit meinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Und die wollt ihr mir nehmen Brüder?“ Taj: „Sollen wir das Wasser für dich stehlen? Oder... für Mama.“ Cyrus: „Für Mama. Für mich doch nicht.“ Rafi: „Na gut. Für Mama.“ Taj: „Für Mama.“ Agrabah (Vergangenheit): Szene 17: Haus der Heilerin II Heilerin: „Ihr habt es geschafft.“ Cyrus: „Gut so Mama. Trink das.“ (Sie warten gespannt. Nichts passiert.) Cyrus: „Gib her. Sie braucht noch mehr. (Cyrus nimmt das gesamte Wasser und verteilt es gleichmäßig über seiner Mutter. Wieder tut sich nichts.) Heilerin: „Vielleicht war ihr dieses Schicksal vorbestimmt.“ (Plötzlich atmet die Mutter laut ein.) Heilerin: „Tief einatmen meine Liebe. So ist es gut. (Sie nimmt einen Verband ab. Darunter kommt verbrannte Haut zum Vorschein die sogleich heilt.) Heilerin: „Es ist ein Wunder.“ (Nimmt die restlichen Verbände ab. Die Brüder sehen sich erleichtert an. Die Heilerin hilft der Mutter sich aufzusetzen.) Heilerin: „Du bist am Leben Amara. Deine Söhne haben dich gerettet.“ Agrabah (Vergangenheit): Szene 19: Haus der Heilerin III Cyrus: ''' „Du lebst, und wir dachten wir hätten dich für immer verloren.“ '''Taj: „Wie füllst du dich?“ Amara: „Irgendwie seltsam. So als hätt ich mehr als hundert Jahre geschlafen.“ Cyrus: „Können wir denn irgendwas für dich tun?“ Amara: „Ich wüsste schon was. Kommt her. (steht auf.) Lasst mich euch ansehen. Meine drei wunderschönen tapferen Söhne.“ Heilerin: „Sie haben der Welt getrotzt um dich zurück zu holen.“ (gibt ihr einen Becher Wasser.) Amara: „Mich zurück zu holen? Wo her denn? Wo war ich?“ Taj: „Du hattest, schwere Verbrennungen. Wir dachten du überlebst nicht.“ Amara: „Aber ich habe überlebt.“ (Die Heilerin nimmt die Feldflasche auf, ein Rest Wasser tropft auf en Boden.) Amara: „Auch wenn ich nicht Verstehen kann wie.“ Rafi: „Die Magie hat dein Leben gerettet.“ Amara: „Magie? Welche Magie?“ Rafi: „Die... des Wunderbrunnens.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wir hatten keine Wahl.“ '''Amara: „Sagt mir ganz genau was ihr getan habt.“ Cyrus: ''' „Wir haben das Wasser gestohlen.“ '''Taj: „Cyrus nein...“ Cyrus: ''' „Die Wächterin sagte es gäbe keine Rettung mehr für dich. Aber sie doch, du bist geheilt!“ '''Amara: „Habt ihr alle drei das Wasser gestohlen? (Sie nicken.) Dann müsst ihr von hier verschwinden. Alle drei und zwar sofort.“ Taj: „Verschwinden? Wieso?“ Amara: „Beeilt euch es bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Es ist der einzige Weg euch zu schützen“ (Auf dem Boden hat sich inzwischen eine große kreisrunde Pfütze gebildet.) Taj: „Wovor zu schützen?“ Amara: „Sie wird Jagd auf euch machen. Wo immer ihr ruht, rastet nicht bist ihr Agrabah verlassen habt, (Nyx taucht aus der Pfütze auf.) Wenn wir Glück haben seit ihr fort bevor sie es merkt. Sie darf euch auf keinen Fall finden. (sie merken das Nyx hinter hinten steht.) Ich flehe dich an hab erbarmen mit meinen Kindern. (Draußen donnert es.) Nyx: „Ihr habt eure Wünsche über das Schicksal gestellt. (Drei Flaschen beginnen zu erzittern.) Nun wird es euer Schicksal sein, die Wünsche anderer zu erfüllen.“ Taj: „Cyrus!“ Cyrus: „Nein.“ Rafi: „Hilfe!“ Amara: „Meine Söhne! Cyrus!“ (Taj und Rafi werden in Rauch gehüllt und jeweils in eine Flasche gezogen.) Cyrus: ' „Ich bitte dich, verzeih mir Mama.“ (''Cyrus wird ebenfalls in Rauch gehüllt und in die Flasche gezogen. Amara will zu ihnen aber Nyx lässt die Flaschen verschwinden.) '''Amara: „NEIN!“ Kategorie:Agrabah (Vergangenheit)